1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lawn edging apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lawn edging apparatus wherein the same is securable in protecting of a desired length of lawn and simultaneously enable pivotment of a portion of the shield relative to a further portion to prevent access to areas covered by the shield during trimming, weeding, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lawn edging apparatus is well known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, lawn edging apparatus has been of a relatively stationary configuration limiting access to areas underlying the edging once such edging has been placed in position. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting access to areas covered by the shield subsequent to the shield's positioning within an underlying ground surface. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,952 to Watts providing a lawn edging apparatus of a generally "U" shaped configuration for piercing and securement to a surface of ground for permanent overlying securement of such ground
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,472 to Johnson sets forth a lawn edging device wherein a flange is mounted adjacent a fence post preventing intrusion of vegetation adjacent the fence and associated fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,388 to Cobler sets forth a fence protector typical of the prior art of a rigid elongate member mounted adjacent the fence preventing growth of vegetation relative to the fence edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,391 to Kovach sets forth a vegetation guard for placement beneath a fence to prevent growth about the fence disposed of a generally "U" shaped elongate member mounted coextensively with a fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,127 to Jensen sets forth a lawn edging arrangement wherein a first projecting member is positioned overlying a curb portion adjacent a lawn, with a further member directed outwardly of the first portion to overlie the lawn in preventing intrusion of vegetation adjacent a lawn surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lawn edging apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction in enabling subsequent access to area underlying the edging organization subsequent to positioning of the apparatus to an underlying ground surface.